Golden Eyes
by Hair-Noodles
Summary: A little idea behind Komamura and the mystery of his odd appearance, mixed with a bit of Academy life with him and Tousen. Just an oddball oneshot about how Komamura came to be the way he is. Show some love for the poor Wolfman and read it X3


**A/N:** Sorry, not an update on the Izuru fic, or a new Hana fic. I started this back right after I finished Disenchanted but forgot to finish it once I started finishing I'll Always Love You...and I noticed it just now and went ahead and wrapped it up since I'm mentally working things out on Izuru's fic. Basically, it is just a little theory me and my cousin have on Komamura. When we discuss it we tend to start laughing, just because it is a tad bit amusing to us. This is not as funny, but that because I filled it out a bit more so it wouldn't just be a paragraph of our explanation(besides, komamura deserves some attention) X3 Hope you find it at least some what amusing/enjoyable!

* * *

Sajin waited outside of the soul reaper academy for his best friend, Kaname Tousen, trying to ignore the stares. He really wished people would stop looking at him like that; he couldn't help the way he looked. His tall, broad-shouldered frame and tawny brown hair that shadowed a pair of soft golden eyes set into a nicely sculpted face tended to attract the attention of many.

He might not have minded his undeniably good looks so much if it weren't for the fact that everyone watched him constantly. It made him nervous, he felt like he couldn't do anything without someone knowing. So of course there had been a great tumult when he'd befriended the blind Kaname Tousen.

Part of the reason he and Kaname were so close was because of his blindness. Kaname didn't make friends with him for how he looked; he did it because they honestly got along and shared common ideals. Sajin had welcomed the unconditional friendship after all the people who were after his physical appearance. He'd politely dismissed passes from half of the academy; even some of the men had hit on him.

Luckily he didn't draw quite as much attention anymore, aside from the first years that were still inexorably drawn to Sajin. Well, at least there was only one group of people he had to contend with face to face anymore.

Sajin quickly bounded over to Kaname and fell into step at his side when he came out of the building. Even after years at the academy, the site of them together still caused a commotion. Sajin's big frame and scruffy hair emphasized by Kaname's smaller build and neatly tied hair; Sajin's bright golden eyes contrasting sharply with Kaname's unseeing white.

"You know you wouldn't draw so much attention to yourself if you didn't run up to me like a puppy every time I come out the door." Kaname commented with amusement.

"How would you know if I ran up like a puppy or not? For all you know I walked over here, the picture of calm." Sajin returned.

"You only wish; I can here you coming from miles away." Kaname smiled.

"Hmph. So what took you so long?" Sajin questioned, changing the subject.

"Discussing the final exams with the teacher. We'll have to demonstrate our Kidou and fighting ability as well as passing a written test."

"That doesn't sound very difficult; how can anyone possibly flunk that?"

"Not everyone spends all their time practicing and studying like you and I."

* * *

The few weeks before finals found Saijin and Kaname practicing and studying nearly non- stop. One day they would spar for hours straight, stopping only when one finally bested the other or they were both too tired to continue. Another day would be spent honing their ability to use kidou spells, practicing speed and accuracy. In between these more strenuous activities they would study the laws and regulations of the Soul Society and its Court Guard squads.

All of this preparation was not completely necessary, they were both among the highest students in their class. But both enjoyed the friendly competitions of their practicing, and the companionship found in studying together.

Before long, the time for finals rolled around, leaving half of the academy in a ball of anxiety. But not the two of them, they weren't worried about failing or scoring low. They had confidence in themselves, and the whisperings of those around them saying they would surely move through the ranks quickly once they were assigned a squad.

* * *

Finals came and went, and as expected Saijin and Kaname passed all categories with flying colors. Kaname didn't need to see to know that there was pride emanating from Saijin's golden gaze.

The two friends met outside of the dorms, both with their few personal belongings wrapped safely. Today was the day they joined and began working in their respective squads.

Kaname was assigned Squad 13, and would be under the command of Captain Jushirou Ukitake and his Lieutenant Kaien Shiba. Saijin was assigned to Squad 12, and would be under the command of Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi and his Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi.

They joined the group of other new shinigami as they talked idly of how things would be and how one day they would make their way to becoming Captains themselves. Their conversation a more sedate form of one many in the crowd were having.

When they arrived the group dispersed to go to their appropriate squads to receive their first set of orders. Saijin and Kaname exchanged goodbyes and a promise to meet later and discuss the days events before parting ways.

* * *

Saijin was about to start the task he'd been given, just like all the other new officers, when he heard someone call his name. He turned to find his new Captain with his Lieutenant close at hand. He hadn't gotten a very good look at the man upon arrival, so he took this time to size him up.

He was quite a bit shorter than Saijin, with scruffy hair that had a blue sheen to it, he had yellow eyes that lacked the warmth of Saijin's own golden stare; Saijin noted that the man seemed to be missing his ears. Despite the man's noticeably smaller stature, there was something in his gaze that made Saijin's skin crawl.

"So you are Saijin Komamura." Mayuri's voice had a strange tone that grated on Saijin's nerves. "You definitely look like you have all the potential they say; and you are such a lovely specimen. You appear to be in wonderful shape" Mayuri's head tipped to one side as he gave Saijin a once over. "I think you should come back to my lab with me Komamura, I have something I'd like to try."

"Yes Captain." Saijin answered calmly, thought something in Mayuri's voice made him feel a little uneasy.

* * *

Several days went by and Kaname heard nothing of Saijin, he was becoming a little concerned for his friends well-being but passed it off as his being busy. But as more time went by Kaname could no longer let his concern go. He made plans to head by Saijin's after he was off duty.

He found Saijin's apartment in the 12 division with some help from some of the other officers and was now standing outside his door. He knocked and waited for an answer, he was surprised when he heard an angered 'Go Away' from inside the building.

"It's Kaname, Saijin, I'm coming in." He called as he pushed the door open.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was you." Saijin apologized as the door closed behind his friend.

"That's alright, but where have you been and what had made you so moody?" Kaname asked with obvious concern.

Saijin let out a small bitter chuckle "I think I preferred being watched constantly for my good looks over my current situation." Saijin glanced up Kaname who was standing beside the table he sat at.

"What situation would that be?" Kaname questioned, a little confused by his friends tone.

Saijin grabbed Kaname's hand, that gesture alone startling the other man as he felt the sensation of fur against his skin, and placed it on his face. Kaname inhaled sharply as his hand ran along the length of a doglike muzzle and through thick fur, coming into contact with pointed ears.

"How did this happen?" Kaname asked in astonishment as he withdrew his hand from the soft fur.

"Let's just say my Captain has some disturbing hobbies." Saijin growled in answer.

"So that is where've been lately, maybe I should've checked on you sooner."

"It wouldn't have done any good, he probably would've just started screwing up your genes too." Saijin sighed.

"Well…I always told you you're nothing but a big puppy, it looks as though I was right after all." Kaname teased his friend in an attempt to cheer him up; managing to bring a small smile to those doglike features.

* * *

Saijin really wished people would stop looking at him like that; he couldn't help the way he looked. His tall, broad-shouldered frame, tawny brown fur, and strangely sorrowful golden eyes set in an animal like face tended to draw the attention of many. He was grateful for his friend Kaname, who talked with him regardless of his appearance. They shared an unconditional friendship, that was strengthened by their mutual understanding of being different.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, well there you go. Our theory on what Komamura. Think aout it, if someone dies in the human world, they go to the soul society. If someone dies in Soul Society they are reborn in the human world right? Right. So where the hell did Komamura the dog man come from? The answer, he was a normal looking guy until the day Mayuri Kurotsuchi got ahold of him!(just look at the rest of his squad members) X3

Me and my cousin are nutters I know, but it makes sense dammit! Anyway, Kaname gets to be with Ukitakes squad, because Ukitakes been around long enough that i feel it's safe to say he was a captain at that time. Obviously, I had to Mayuri was one or that would put a damper on our theory. Also, I figure this was a goodly amount of time before the main story arch, therefore Mayuri wasn't quite as freakish as he is today XP.

Anyway, hope you found that amusing/entertaining, as previouslt stated. Despite its odd randomness, Reviews would still be appreciated and enjoyed; I'm curious as to the response to that theory XP


End file.
